


According to Plan

by Cambionarewhereitsat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Foursome, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, robussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambionarewhereitsat/pseuds/Cambionarewhereitsat
Summary: The boys hook up, because I wanted.I rarely write things so... enjoy?





	According to Plan

It had started as a perfectly concise plan. A trial run of sorts designed to relieve some of the strain on Connor and Hank's relationship.   
Hank couldn't keep up with Connor, that was fact and he wasn't about to start popping little blue pills just to pretend that he could. So Connor needed an outlet, someone who could tend to his needs from time to time without threatening their relationship.

Much to Gavin's chagrin, Nines volunteered without hesitation. To further Gavin's humiliation, Nines had admitted that he wasn't completely satisfied either. There were scenarios he could attempt with Connor that Gavin had already refused to even think about trying. That fact had silenced most of Gavin's complaints.

So Hank and Connor agreed to letting Nines join them in the bedroom, and he would patiently wait for Hank to exhaust himself before taking over. But once they were closed in Hank's room with Connor sprawled on the mattress before his lover, feeding on his pheromones and the smell of sex soaked into every fiber of the sheets, his intentions became less concrete.

Hank, hunched over the bed and buried deep inside Connor's soft confines, watched as Connor beckoned for Nines to stand on the opposite side of the bed at the android's shoulders. Hank could feel the slender bot quivering beneath him. He watched as delicate fingers wrested Nines' clothes from his bulkier form.

The younger android's slim cock was hard, though Hank couldn't have said whether it was because he had been waiting to perform, or if he actually found Connor's invitation arousing. Whatever the reason, Nines' perfectly crafted penis disappeared between Connor's pursed lips and Hank saw the RK900's air of professionalism waver for the first time since meeting him months ago.

Hank hadn't intended to volunteer for an actual threesome, but it was difficult to be mad when Connor was getting so thoroughly lost in the moment. His lover squirmed, wrapping his legs eagerly around Hank's waist before crashing into him with a startled groan. Then he was pushing back, swallowing Nines down until Hank could see the strain of it in his throat.

This wasn't how they had planned it and yet it was how Gavin found them. When buried jealousy had stewed to its boiling point and he could do nothing to distract himself from the thought of Nines fucking with someone else, he had driven to Hank's home and let himself in. Now, he could only stand slack-jawed at the sight before him.

Hank could see the rage forming on Gavin's face as Connor bobbed between them, wrinkling the scar on his nose. He looked ready to burst, but was silenced by a look from Nines who then beckoned him over. 

Hank stilled as he watched Nines pull free from a whining Connor, ribbons of lubrication clinging to the older android's flushed cheeks. With an ease of practice, Nines undressed Gavin. Hank found himself watching as his naked coworker was shoved down into Connor's waiting grasp. He saw Connor swallow Gavin's cock just before he disappeared from sight, buried beneath Gavin's form as Nines' pushed the man's face down between Connor's thighs. 

Although Connor only occasionally used it, he did have a petite penis that Gavin obediently wrapped his lips around at the insistent pressure of Nine's hand on the nape of his neck. The younger man groaned around Connor's member as Nines pushed his more amply sized cock, still dripping with the android equivalent of spit, carefully into Gavin's waiting ass.

No this wasn't how things were supposed to go at all, and yet, they fell into step as if they had planned it all along. Connor and Gavin bobbed between them as their lovers set the pace with the push and pull of their thrusts. 

Connor, so easily overwhelmed, was the first to give in. Beneath all of them he was reduced to a quivering mess as he whimpered around Gavin's cock. The man pulled back in surprise, wiping at the corner's of his mouth with the back of his hand. But Hank, emboldened by the direction the evening had taken, grasped a fistful of Gavin's hair. Reed grunted in protest but obediently opened his mouth when Hank offered his cock, still slick with Connor's lubrication. 

Things moved quickly then, pleasures escalating until one-by-one they reached their peak and retired on the bed in a mess of jumbled limbs. There were questions that needed answering, rules that needed to be written, but they could wait. Regret was for the dawn. For now they were satisfied and comfortable.


End file.
